Ninjago: A New Arrival
by Skyfur02
Summary: So far, there are five ninja. The masters of fire, earth, ice, lightning, and power. Then there are the descendants of the other elemental masters such as speed, nature, sound, and many more. But we have never met the master of water. What secrets does SHE hold? Why is she hidden? Why wasn't she at Chen's? So many questions, that only she knows the answer to. (Sorry for bad summery
1. Chapter 1

A bright flash blinded everyone who was near and a yell sounded as a body was flung. A green clad boy crashed into a tree with a dull grunt. He struggled to his feet, glaring at the dark shape hovering before him.

"Lloyd!" Someone dressed in red ninja gi ran up his friend, helping him stand.

"I-I'm okay Kai." Lloyd stammered, glancing greatfuly at the red ninja. Kai smiled in turn and carefully let go. The master of power straightened, then flew backwards as a blur of blue was flung at him. They landed a few yards away, groaning.

"Man, that thing is crazy!" Exclaimed the blue ninja as he climbed off Lloyd while clutching his arm.

"Tell me about it." Muttered Cole, the master of earth. He limped over to them with a man dressed in white ninja gi following.

"My calculations state our rate of success is 10%." The man said, pulling his hood down.

"Thanks Zane. That's real POSITIVE of you!" Snapped Jay, the blue ninja. "Ugh, this island is making me go mad!"

"How is that thing so powerful? I mean, we've been fighting it forever." Questioned Kai, helping Lloyd to his feet, again.

"No idea. At- Watch out!" The five dove as a beam flew overhead. They scrambled to their feet, regrouping under the cover of a bush. "Hey, if this is it, I just wanted to say that it has been an honor fighting with you guys."

"Aw, you too Lloyd."

"I agree. It has been great being with you, my brothers."

"This is sappy, but it really has been an honor being with you guys."

"You guys make it sound as if this is goodbye. Maybe it is, I don't know. All I want to say is thank you."

The five ninja rose, staring defiantly at their opponent. The master of fire, the master of lightning, the master of earth, the master of ice, and the master of power. Each stood, a feeling of dread in their stomachs but a fire burning in their eyes.

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

All five flew forward, then stopped abruptly as a shape came hurtling down from the sky. It landed with a thud and their enemy fell. Water came surging up and engulfed the large, mechanical shape. Electricity was buzzing everywhere and even Jay was amazed. The water dissipated and the machine crashed onto the sandy ground. It twitched and small beams came out, but nothing that could do damage.

Their 'savior' turned and it was revealed that it was wearing ninja gi. It was a mix between green and blue, it was teal.

"Thought you guys might've wanted a bit of help!" It chirped. Its voice sounded awfully feminine.

"Who are you?" Shouted Lloyd, glaring at the person.

"Yeah, we were handling it just fine!" Scoffed Cole. Kai just glared thoughtfully at the newcomer. Jay and Zane were silent, watching the scene play out.

"Oh yes. Perfectly fine." Sneered the figure and their hood came down. Long brown hair and shining emerald eyes were revealed.

"Woah! Y-You're a, a, girl!" Stammered Jay, his mouth agape.

"Yes, I'm a girl. My name is Kathyrn." She grinned at the boys. "Master of water."

"Okay, that's nice. Still doesn't explain why you are here." Cole stated, crossing his arms before stumbling and flailing his arms. Zane caught him and helped prop him up as he winced when he put his leg down.

"I'm here because-" She stopped as she heard rumbling. "I- I have to go. You never saw me, okay?" She sprinted away, leaping onto a nearby tree and disappearing into the forest. Right as she left, Sensei Wu and Nya came flying overhead on The Bounty.

"Should we tell Sensei about 'Kathyrn'?" Questioned Jay as he watched the ship land.

"She sounded panicked. I suggest we not until we know more." Zane said as he took a step forward.

"Alright then…."

**Thanks for reading! If you have time, please view my other stories. Don't forget to leave a review and I thank you again for reading. Have a good day! -Sky **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One; A New Mystery**_

"Are you guys okay?" Called Nya as the group of ninja made their way to the large ship.

"We're fine Nya. Though, can you get some ice and bandages for Cole? Maybe for Jay too."

"On it!" The black haired girl raced away as they boarded the ship. Each exchanged a glance as Sensei Wu approached them.

"Come inside. We shall discuss the events soon." Their Sensei said as he led the team inside the Destiny's Bounty 2.0. Nya came back and gave Zane the supplies. Cole and the rest of the team were treated to as all of them met in the bridge. They sat around the table in the middle of the room, each sporting different looks of thought or concern. "Did something, perhaps, happen while you five were fighting?"

"Uh, No!" Jay yelped quickly. "Uh, ha, I meant that nothing happened but….. uh, Lloyd's awesomeness!" To this Sensei Wu raised an eyebrow, staring curiously at Jay. The master of lightning gulped and tore his gaze from his Sensei and glanced around at the others. "Right?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Totally cool." Cole stammered, nodding his head feverishly.

"Um, yes Sensei, Lloyd's training has really paid off. Right Zane?" Kai looked to Zane with a small speck of sweat forming on his brow.

"It has." The white ninja stated simply, glancing off. Sensei Wu continued to look at them apprehensively, but left it.

"Very well. Let us get some rest before dinner. Zane?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Please cook tonight."

"Yes Sensei." Zane ducked his head slightly before filing out with the rest of his team. Sensei Wu sighed after they left.

"They are hiding something. I know it." He stroked his beard as he mulled over the possibilities.

"That was close!" Breathed Jay as the ninja walked down the halls to their quarters.

"No kidding. We really do need to find out more about this so called 'Master of water'." Kai said as he opened the door to his room.

"True, but you guys need to rest first." Lloyd spoke up. "Its been a long day." He yawned. "I'll help Cole. You guys just get a little sleep or something before dinner."

"Gotcha. No need to tell me twice!" And with that, the blue ninja disappeared into his room, the door closing soundlessly behind him.

"Thanks Lloyd." Murmured Cole as the two headed further down the hallway. Zane went into his own room and closed the door without so much as a word. Kai sighed, stepping into his own living quarters and a click was heard as he closed the wooden door. He changed out of his red ninja gi and flopped onto his bed. The master of fire took a deep breath as he tried to relax on the soft bed.

"Who was she?" He asked aloud, staring at the ceiling. "Who was she?" This question never left his mind as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_**~ZANE~**_

Zane sat on his bed, his hands in his lap.

"Is something wrong Zane? You seem off somehow." Commented Pixel, her face showing signs of concern.

"Really? Sorry Pixel, it has been a very weird day."

"I can tell. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No, that is okay." The white ninja smiled, "Thank you though." Pixel gave him a small, unsure stare. Finally she shrugged and gave up on trying to get him to talk. Zane leaned backwards, lying down gently on the soft blankets. He sighed, and turned his head to the window. The master of ice got up and walked to it, gazing out to the sea. He blinked rapidly as he thought he spotted a flicker of something below. Zane looked closer and to him, it seemed, the water was moving. He smiled softly as he thought of something.

"It seems that we shall meet again Kathryn." Zane said softly, watching the tiny flickering movements of the water below.

_**~Lloyd~**_

The master of power paced his room, ignoring the pangs of pain popping up all over his body. Lloyd muttered to himself as he walked, eyes narrowed in concentration. He scowled as his train of thought became jumbled and confusing. He shook his head as if that could clear the mess inside his head.

"Why was she there? Who is she? Why didn't Chen need her powers? Why wasn't she there? Agh!" The Green Ninja yelled loudly as he was pelted with several questions from himself. "Why did she decide to pop up now? Why was she wearing ninja gi?" Lloyd continued to pace and ask questions out loud. He froze as a knock sounded at his door.

"Lloyd?" Oh no! It was Sensei Wu! Lloyd stared wide-eyed at the door before regaining his composure and relaxing. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry Sensei. Please come in." He tried for a smile as his uncle opened the door.

"What was that all about Lloyd?" Wu asked as he stepped in.

"N-Nothing. Sorry for yelling."

"Hm, are you very sure Lloyd, that nothing is the answer you wish to provide?"

"Yes Uncle. I apologize for yelling."

"Very well Lloyd, I suppose you mustn't always confide in me." He turned, taking a small step forward. "Whatever is really on your mind, I am here. As well as your father and mother. Your brothers are here for you as well." Sensei Wu left with a small frown, closing the door. The master of power nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"My brothers…." He looked up, then dismissed whatever he had been thinking. "I will wait. Perhaps we will meet her again…." He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, fatigue and exhaustion taking over his body.

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! It made my day :D I have actually updated. Wow, I am impressed with myself cause I NEVER update. XD Hope to see you all soon, -Sky **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two; Home, Training, and a Girl**_

The large ship landed gently on the top of the dojo. The group of seven climbed out and they made their descent to the dojo entrance. From afar watched a figure dressed in teal clothing. Their emerald green eyes watched intently as they entered. They tensed and ran, hiding in an alley. Their head poked out and they relaxed as soon as they had gone into the dojo.

The teal clad person peered at them from the front window, watching as they talked. Three more people accompanied them. One was dressed in a black kimono, a silky green belt wrapped around his waist. Another was next to him, wearing what looked to be field clothes. It was as if she was ready to run out exploring in the jungle at any moment. The last addition was wearing a simple brown shirt and pants with a funky hairdo.

They talked for a while, and the figure was about to fall asleep when they heard shouting. They scrambled to their feet and fled, hiding in the shadows a few buildings away. Their hood came down and they were panting as they heard the team yelling and talking at the dojo. They let out a sigh of relief when the team left and off they went again.

_**~Lloyd~**_

Unsettled, we headed back to the dojo. Lloyd was quite sure it was that girl they met on the island. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Kathryn. At least we were in Ninjago City again. It felt good to be back. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane were instructed to get some training in and that is exactly what they did. Though, they had to do it in the Bounty as to not mess up Dareth's dojo.

"Kyah!" Lloyd yelled as he spun around and lashed out with his leg. A grunt sounded as his foot connected with an object. The Green Ninja's eyes narrowed as he heard a small squeak from behind him. He ducked as a blue figure went sailing over him. A flash of red flared in the corner of Lloyd's vision and he turned, springing forward. Kai and Lloyd's fists met, each grinning wildly. They exchanged punches and kicks until an opening was found and the master of fire took it. A red clad foot flew out and connected with the master of power's stomach.

Lloyd groaned, but continued. He slunk down and kicked his leg out. Kai yelped as he was knocked off of his feet and he crashed onto the ground. Lloyd smirked, then called out in surprise when he felt weight on his back. He stumbled a bit, before falling onto the wooden floor with a huff.

"Better luck next time Lloyd." Said Zane as he climbed off of the Green Ninja. Lloyd sighed, nodding.

"Man, that hurt!" Exclaimed Cole as he walked up to the group. He was clutching his side while Jay came up behind him, holding his head.

"Yeah! I crashed into a wall. A wall!"

"Mhm, and it was hilarious!" Kai commented as Jay stuck his tongue out at him. Lloyd chuckled though his mind was elsewhere. He gasped quietly as he noticed a faint outline of someone by the window. He looked closer, taking a small step forward. Then he sprinted forward and the window flew open.

"Hey, wait!" The shape paused, turning around. Long brown hair could be seen framing cautious emerald eyes. "What were you doing?"

"Watching you. Obviously."

"Yeah, well, can you come back here?"

"W-Why?"

"I just have a few questions. Please?" He frowned as the girl moved as if to spring away. "Our Sensei isn't here if thats what you are worried about." He heard a heavy sigh.

"Oh, alright." She turned back, walking over and poking her head through the window. "I have time. Ask away."

_**~Kathryn's POV~**_

"Where did you come from?"

"Why were you at the island?"

"Do you like blue?"

"Woah, calm down! One at a time, please." I yelped, blinking in surprise.

"Fine. Why were you at the island when we were battling the robot?" Questioned the black ninja.

"I was there because I was following you."

"Not specific enough."

"I answered it. You didn't set any requirements therefore my answer was perfectly fine."

"Why you-" Cole moved forward only to be stopped by Kai.

"Cole, calm down." He turned to me, "Are you really the master of water? And is your name really Kathryn?"

"Of course my name is Kathryn! Geez." I shook my head in disbelief. They were even more stupid than I imagined! "Also, yes I am the master of water. I-"

"Why didn't Chen need your power?" Kai interjected, looking at me intensely. My eyes widened slightly.

"Uh, because….."

"Yes?"

"Because, uh," I stammered, unsure of whether to reveal it or not. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Just answer it!"

"Hey!" I sighed. "Because he technically already had my power."

"What..?"

"His daughter, Skyler. We have… history. Anywho, she had it so when he absorbed her powers he also got mine."

"Oh, okay. What kind of-"

"Kai! You've gotten a long turn, let us have one!" Yelled the master of lightning impatiently. "Do you like blue?"

"What am I wearing?" I laughed, then froze as I heard footsteps. "I have to go. I'll meet with you guys some other time, okay?" After that, I left. Running for a few blocks. I knew I would meet them again soon. 'Maybe they aren't that bad. Especially that-' I stopped my train of thought with a scowl. 'What am I thinking? No, just no. But they are nice...' I smiled before dropping down into the small, dark alleyway.

**Thank you guys so much! All of your reviews encourage me to go on. In this chapter, we learned a little something huh? And Kathryn has a crush... Who do you think it is? Don't forget to leave a review, and thanks to all who have faved, followed, or reviewed so far. It makes my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three; Enemies**_

_**~New Enemy's POV~**_

I let out a shrill cry as my large wings beat the wind furiously. Several calls are made back to me and I tilt forward, slowly descending. A crooked smile reached my beak as I landed, stepping into a small, dark cave. Inside lay a glimmering orb. Inside said orb was a picture of a young girl hiding, watching people from an alley with a wistful but cautious expression.

"Soon you will be mine…" I said quietly as I stepped forward. "And you will aid us."

"Master, it is almost ready." A voice sounded to my side and I whirled around to see an eagle-humanoid standing before me, his head bowed low.

"Good." I smiled at him as he looked up tentatively. "But wait to launch. We will let her have her fun for a little…" I dismissed him with a small flick of my taloned hand and he scrambled out of the dark room. I laughed softly as she pulled back, her cheeks flushing red slightly. "Oh, you are so amusing." I purred, putting my face up close to the sphere. "But we will prevail, and you?" I laughed, unable to contain my excitement. "You will be the destruction of everything you hold dear…"

_**~Jay's POV~**_

I watched Kathryn leave with a small smile playing on my lips. She was a funny one, thats for sure. I turned slowly to see my brothers staring at the window just as I had been. Then, Nya came through the door.

"Guys? We had just-" She looked at us, slightly confused. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." Replied Kai, shaking his head gently. "What was it sis?"

"Oh! Uh, I was just saying that we were about to take off."

"What for?" Questioned Lloyd.

"Misako wants to go and see something. For her research. She seemed slightly panicked…" My former love trailed off, concern flooding her features. "anyway, we are going to some island out in the ocean."

"Water again?" Grumbled Cole, his face contorting to one of discomfort. "Great."

"It could be worse Cole." Chirped Zane, flashing a teasing smile at the master of earth.

"Sure…"

"Hey, guys, we're taking off okay?" With that, Nya left the small room. I sighed quietly as she left, my heart still aching slightly for the black-haired girl.

"What do you think Misako is looking for?" Chimed Kai after a moment of silence.

'Don't know. It sounds important though…" Said Cole with a shrug.

"Whatever it is, I hope we don't have to do anything." I murmured. "Because I like not having to do anything!" I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Relief flooded my body as laughter echoed through my ears and bounced off of the wooden walls.

_**~Kai's POV~**_

The ship trembled as it lifted off the cemented roof of Dareth's dojo. I stared out the window of my room as we drifted forward, making our way toward the ocean. I sighed heavily, watching the people and buildings pass underneath the Bounty. My thoughts slowly drifted back to the mysterious girl who had called herself the master of water.

"Of course my name is Kathryn! Also yes, I am the master of water." Her words echoed in my head as the ship rocked. "His daughter, Skyler, we have history…"

I sighed again as the large boat descended into the shining water. A flicker of bright blue flashed in the corner of my eye and I turned to see a figure skating over the water a few yards away. I scowled as I watched it, then turned away. Why did she have to follow us? I'll have to ask her later, as well as ask Skyler about Kathryn. I walked over to my door and opened it, pausing before stepping out.

_**~No one's POV~**_

The Destiny's Bounty 2.0 landed on the island with a small huff. The five ninja, two sensei, one sibling, and one fiancee clambered out of the ship. Misako hurried forward, pulling out a map from her bag. An intent glance was cast onto the worn piece of paper before she set off. The rest of the group scrambled after her, rushing through the thick trees and bushes.

"It should be around here…" Misako muttered to herself as she continued through the jungle. Finally, a cave came into sight. She went into it without hesitation, not even looking behind her to see if anyone had followed. Zane and Kai went in with her, Lloyd following close behind. Cole paused for a moment, then followed Sensei Wu and Garmadon into the dark cave. Jay stopped altogether, staring hesitantly at the mouth of the cave. He chuckled nervously, a slightly crazed expression on his face. He sighed, then sprinted after the group as he realized the others were way ahead of him.

Flashlights shone as headed deeper and deeper. It got darker, and darker, and Jay got even more, and more unsettled.

"It should be up ahead." Called Misako, her eyes curiously scanning the walls. "Ah, here." Different pictures and scenes were displayed on the dull grey wall of the cavern. Instantly, the wife of Sensei Garmadon had whipped out her camera and was snapping several photos. Curious, the five ninja leaned in closer to get a better look at the art.

_**~Lloyd's POV~**_

I stepped closer, examining the pictures. One depicted a large eagle-like human standing over other people. It looked as if it were laughing as the people cowered under him. The next featured the creature being isolated in a deep cave, on a large but secluded island far from Ninjago. In the next, it looked as if the creature was being bound with chains as it screeched for its terrifying freedom. There was a person next to it, glaring at it as they secured the chains. Then, the creature was breaking free in the next depiction. I narrowed my eyes as I scanned it. The chains were broken, a giddy sneer plastered on its face. Brilliant wings were shown. In the fifth picture, there was a person unlocking a large door underwater. I continued over it, not paying very close attention to details. The next showed several different kinds of eagle- humanoids in a large army. They stood before what looked like Ninjago city, malice glimmering in their eyes. The last was smeared, so nothing could be made out from it. I went back and looked at them again. Nothing like this has happened, so why was this being shown?

"It shows the Aquila chrysaetos tribe, or Golden Eagle tribe." Commented Misako, "This happened in the past," She motioned to the first two pictures. "And the rest is supposed to signify the future." My eyes widened. I should probably look at these closer.

I leaned in again, examining the other pictures. I gasped as my eyes rested on the figure in the fifth picture. The person underwater who was unlocking the giant doors. The long, brown hair and green tinted eyes were unmistakable. The very person he had seen earlier, the master of water herself, was unlocking the doors to inevitable doom.

**Thanks for reading! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I'm sorry there isn't much action yet, but I have things planned. :D Also, I'm so sorry for there being a big break in updates. I would expect that for a while because I have a lot of things going on right now as well as a case of writer's block. Thank you guys with bearing with me. Cya in the next chapter! **

**-Sky **


End file.
